Moments of Despair
by aquamista
Summary: Black Jack seems to have forgotten the reason of his new companion's existance. As he goes through his failures and traumas, the only one supporting him tries her best to ignore his aggressive words that stabs her heart. BJxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Jack. All I own is my OC, whose name is Ai.**

**WARNING: For those people who hate OC pairings, this is NOT the story for you. **

**This is mainly based on a BJxOC pairing.**

**Enjoy the Story and Please Review! This is my first REAL Story that I share to the world so please send suggestions on my writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To everyone else, it was a windy, sunny morning, just a perfect day for the start of a four-day weekend. But to a certain person, it's just another dark, meaningless day he's living in. he's been lying on his bed for hours, and that time it was at 9 in the morning. He looks at the ceiling, having flashbacks of the news of his patient's death again and again. _What did I do wrong?! I did everything correct! The operation was flawless! Why?!?! _His mind screamed again and again, preventing him from sleeping the whole night. He sat up, banging his fists on his blanket-covered knees.

"Why?! Is it my fault? I didn't find any flaw! Why did this happen?!" He shouted again, his mind off reality and still stuck to the past. Although he knew that it was a car accident, he still blames himself. His most recent patient, who had a Chronic Kidney Disease, was healed from the transplant and was released out of the hospital last Wednesday. Unfortunately yesterday, the same patient died in a car accident. The police was sure that the cause of his death was a car accident, and they had proof. He knows it, but he just couldn't convince his mind. His mind was always thinking that he did something wrong to weaken his patient's reflexes or sight or anything that might've affected the patient's driving. He fell back, lying on his bed again. He rolled his body to face his left, just after the wooden door slowly opened, letting in some intense light in the dark room and the silhouette of a person standing by the door.

Stepping in was his new companion, who was with him for more than half a year already. Who came in was a teen girl wearing a dirty light green smock over her white T-Shirt and short dark blue skirt. Her hair was aquamarine blue, with white hair hanging over her forehead and in each side of her face. The wind from outside the door blew her hair to the right, revealing the scar she has on the left corner of her forehead. She wore a frown, clearly about to shout.

"Kuroo-kun!" She shouted, calling him by his first name. No one has called him by his first name after his bomb accident except her. Even though she was 12 years younger than he is, he didn't really care. Respect and manners was never really his thing. "Come on! Don't be so lazy! It's already 9!! WAKE UP!" She shouted, storming towards him and pulled off his white blanket.

"Stop telling me what to do you crappy little air-headed girl." He said, clearly annoyed and stressed. But it seems that she had ignored that and grabbed his arm. She pulled his arm really hard, and finally Black Jack gave in. He immediately went off of his bed and stood up, his arm still in Ai's grasp. She pulled him out of his room and released when they arrived at the dining table. Black Jack rubbed his arm, checking to see if any part of his arm is broken. For a teenage 13 year old girl, Ai can be very, very violent, explained by her past. Black Jack sighed in relief, knowing that his arm has nothing wrong but a tiny muscle strain. He sat down in one end of the dining table, looking at his brightly lighted surroundings before looking down to his breakfast-slash-lunch. Everything was way too bright to his eyes, but to Ai, it was such a beautiful day. And Black Jack noticed that when she sat down on the other end of the table, holding her plate on her hands and wearing a cute smile on her face. On most days Black Jack can't help but smile along with her, but today all he did was stare at her deeply. She shot him a freaked-out look before filling her mouth with a piece of omelet.

"K-Kuroo-kun? A-are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while without touching your food." She finally asked after about five minute of receiving weird, creepy stares from the black-and-white haired doctor. He finally snapped out of it and looked down at his food. There was omelet on his plate, a bowl of rice, a cup of tea on his left and some silver utensils, including black wooden chopsticks. Ai can't help but stare at him this time, wondering what on earth is up in the complicated doctor's mind. But Black Jack ignored it. Her reason for staring at him was perfectly rational, but his reason… Well, he doesn't have a reason. He himself had no idea why he was staring at her so intensely.

So the extremely bright day continues and Black Jack was recording his patients' medical records on the table nearest to the window. He reached for his cup of coffee, which was sitting on the table some distance away from his papers. As he sipped a bit of it, he heard a commotion outside. Setting down his coffee, he looked out the glass window and saw Ai and Largo hanging laundry outside, laughing and running at times. Ai's laugh was really loud, but it was innocent and cute. Black Jack put down his pen and decided to watch for a while. For more than 10 minutes he watched her jump up and down to hang the laundries on the wire she can't seem to reach. She once fell down when she accidentally landed on Largo's tail and was immediately startled by Largo's howl. That almost made him smile, and he did, but because of something else. Seeing her smile instead of getting angry at Largo had made the doctor think about her acts better. Especially the one she made this morning.

He then realized something. Ai knew that lying in the darkness of his room in silence will only feed his stress, guilt and rage and cast a shadow in his heart. He realized that Ai has been trying to make him feel better, which apparently in his eyes seem to be annoying. He remembered the reason why he needs her so much.

_Well, what do you know. That crappy little girl actually knows how to take care of me, _he thought to himself, seeing her smile widen as her sight met with Black Jack's rare, irreplaceable smile.

* * *

**That was the first Chappie! Please Review!!**

**And PLEASE look at my other stories too! Thank you for your support!**

**I will be updating as soon as I'm done with my Homework **

**And I will upload the fanfic that this story is based on after I'm done with this fanfic and my other one. But if there are lots of people who wants me to work on it early, then I will be happy to :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yossha!! 2nd chappie all set! People PLEASE R&R!! I wanna improve my skills!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Jack. I only own my OC.**

**Enjoy!!!****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The night sky was dark, like a black canvas with tiny splotches of glittery white paint on it. The moon was glistering at its most powerful. It was a beautiful full moon night, and it was still 10 at night. Ai sat on her bed, staring out the window with her eyes captured by the beauty of nature. She stood up and approached the window, her hands touching the frosty glass. She sighed loudly and drew a heart on the smog of which her breath made on the glass. She stared at it for a short while and made a zigzag in the middle of the heart. Her eyes were shimmering in the stunning night sight she sees. She erased the drawing with her hand and turned away from the window. Her room was dark, since all she has is a tiny desk lamp, and it's turned off. What Black Jack doesn't know is that Ai also was having troubles sleeping. She can't stop thinking about him, wondering how to make him feel better. Ever since the news reached him, He's been so aggressive and stressed. Ai got called names so much for the past few days by the stressed doctor, but she barely paid attention to them. She knew that he was stressed, so she knew he didn't mean it. Part of the ignorance was also because she was too concentrated on his face. If his heart worsened or got better, the first thing that would change was his attitude and his facial expressions. Ai plopped back on the bed, lying down with her blanket only covering up to her knees. She stared at the fluorescent light attached on her ceiling with her right hand limply resting on top of her forehead.

"I need to talk to him." She whispered to herself. Ai has tried talking to him for the past few days, but all he did was call her names and tell her that she's annoying. But all she wanted was to know whether or not he's okay. She immediately sat up, banging on her knees like the way Black Jack did. She can't stand it anymore. She needs to tell him what's really going on in her mind. Even though he's not hearing her, it would be enough. And at that thought, she stood up and headed to her room door. She paused, hesitated on what she was going to do. But it was for her own mental being. She grabbed the door knob and turned it.

His room was darker that Ai's. His window being smaller that Ai's can be the cause of that. His desk was messy, cluttered with unfiled medical records and research papers. She sighed, relieved that the doctor seems to be sleeping with no problems. She sat on his chair and felt warmth on the cushion. She then knew that the doctor only fell asleep recently. She glanced at the doctor's tired, but relaxed face and gently touched his forehead. She moved her hand slightly and felt his smooth, messy two-toned hair. She blushed a little after that, surprised that it was smoother than she expected. She sighed one more time and opened her mouth.

"Kuroo-kun… I'm sorry if I acted annoying or bratty." She started, whispering as quiet as she can. "That patient wasn't dead because of you. He was drunk. I was able to tell that he wanted to drink when he left the hospital. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, and I tried. But you didn't listen." She paused after that, turning her glance to the small window. Her hands was resting on the wooden armrest, both gripping it tightly.

"I…I… Had nightmares." She finally whispered after a long, awkward silence. "I… wasn't able to sleep properly for the past few days. The thought of you in so much pain left me wondering what I can do. Please, tell me what's been bothering you… I know it's not just the patient." She whispered, realizing that her voice kept getting louder. She paused to adjust her volume, just enough time to make her realize that this is not getting her anywhere. She opened her mouth, but didn't make a sound. The next sound heard in the room was the sound of tiny drops of water tapping against an empty piece of paper on the desk and sobs that resemble the ones Black Jack made when he discovered that his mother had gone up to heaven.

She wiped her wet face with her sleeves and stood up. She headed for the door, tiptoeing all the way to the front of the door. She paused, her hands on the knob but not yet turned. She drew her breath and opened her mouth for the last time that night. "Kuroo-kun… Remember why I'm here. Solve the mystery that has been bothering you." She said, opening the door and closing it behind her. Little did she know that what she said had changed something important, nor did she know that the sleeping beauty inside the dark room wasn't sleeping at all.

* * *

**R&R as I (try to) do my homework at the speed of light (not really THAT fast -.-'')!! **

**Please wish me luck!! \(O)/**


End file.
